Undead Core
}} The Undead Core (アンデッドコア Andeddo Koa) is a possessed version of the Core and the final boss battle fought on the Balcony. It is fought alongside alternate forms of Misery and Sue Sakamoto, who were both influenced by the Red Crystal's power shortly before the fight commences. The Core, in its "undead" form, retains its ability to counteract Ballos's power and keep the island afloat with the balance. Confrontation The Undead Core is fought in a room above the King's Table called "Black Space". Upon entering Black Space, Quote has to make his way to the right, towards the core. He is stopped by Misery, who commands that he step away from the core so that Sue may be spared. Misery proceeds to talk to Quote, but the Doctor intervenes in the form of red particles left from the previous encounter with him. He claims the power of the Red Crystal gives him sustenance, even after suffering physical damage. Misery attempts to teleport him away, but he uses the Red Crystal to capture and reform her, and does the same to Sue when she tries to escape. Finally, the Doctor takes control of the Core and tells Quote that he will not be leaving the place alive. Battle During the battle with the Undead Core, possessed Misery and Sue attack Quote, but only the core is necessary to be defeated in order to proceed with the next sequence. Attack patterns The Undead Core alternates between two attacks when its health bar is at least over a third full. Which attack the Undead Core will use will be telegraphed by the shape of the Core's weak point. If the Core shows its weak point in the shape of a skull's eyes and nose, the rotating mini-cores will lob rock bombs that explode, and turn into a shockwave that rolls in Quote's direction along the ceiling and floor. If the Core shows its weak point in the shape of a grotesque grin, the rotating mini-cores will fire several indestructible projectiles that accelerate straight to the left. The fourth attack, and every third attack afterwards, will always show the grotesque grin. All other attacks will be the rock bombs. The Undead Core remains in "attack mode" for a maximum of eight seconds, unless it sustains a certain amount of damage, of which it shuts sooner. The Undead Core will not attack while moving forwards, but will attack while moving backwards. When a third of its health remains, the Undead Core will switch its attack pattern. In its final stage the center will always be open, except with an enormous hole blasted into it. Approximately every five seconds the hole will start flashing with energy, then it fires a barrage of three white orbs in immediate succession. These orbs are similar to the Core's energy blasts, but are much faster, can only move forwards, and deal half the damage (10 hearts). Combat The player is only able to damage the Undead Core when it reveals a face in its center. The weapon used to hurt it has to shoot at the Undead Core's face in order for its health meter to start decreasing. If a weapon is shot and the Undead Core is closed, it takes no damage. Touching a shockwave or projectile subtracts 4 HP from Quote's health. White orbs shot when its health meter is almost fully depleted damages Quote with 10 HP. The Undead Core itself is not solid and can be passed through without losing health. Post-battle When the Undead Core is defeated, it begins to drift down to the floor, with puffs of white smoke appearing from it. Eventually, an outward white explosion occurs, and the core completely disappears. A victory message is displayed. Afterwards, the player can view the sequence that leads to one of the game's endings. Destroying the Undead Core will automatically defeat Possessed Misery and Possessed Sue too, should they still be active. See also *Possessed Misery *Possessed Sue Category:Bosses